No Camarim
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: Elas se entendiam perfeitamente bem. Talvez por isso tivesse sido tudo natural naqueles poucos minutos em que ficaram sozinhas no camarim.


Luka estava no camarim, se preparando para o show. Ela conseguia ouvir as vozes de Kaito e Miku vindo do palco e isso a deixava cada vez mais nervosa. Dali a pouco seria sua vez de cantar. A platéia era grande, Luka sabia. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e se levantou da cadeira em que estava, saindo do camarim.

Na porta, uma caixa de doces impedia sua passagem. Não que fosse grande, mas um pouco menos de atenção e a teria feito cair. Luka estranhou, pegando a caixa pequena do chão e voltando para dentro do camarim. Estava curiosa sobre o que havia dentro e logo tratou de abrir a embalagem para saber. Alguns doces, como o esperado, e uma carta em papel rosado.

Luka franziu o cenho, pegando o papel. Não tinha o nome do remetente, o que lhe causou um maior estranhamento. Calmamente, ela abriu a carta e começou a ler. Era de uma antiga conhecida, o que fez algumas lágrimas brotarem nos olhos da garota de cabelo rosado. Algumas batidas na porta a tiraram de seus devaneios, fazendo com que ela fosse ver quem era.

Meiko estava parada do lado de fora do camarim, esperando por Luka. Faltava pouco tempo para o dueto das duas e apenas ela estava pronta, o que era estranho. Não demorou muito para a resposta aparecer. Luka tinha aberto a porta e olhava para a amiga com uma expressão chorosa. Meiko suspirou.

- O que foi, Luka…? – a morena entrou no camarim, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Luka não respondeu, apenas estendendo a carta para a outra. Meiko leu calmamente.

- Ah, Luka… Nós temos um número agora, não podia ter deixado isso para depois…? – Meiko parecia realmente preocupada com a amiga apesar do que dizia.

- Eu… Estava curiosa… – Luka fitava o chão ao responder.

Meiko foi até a amiga, a abraçando com força. Era sempre isso o que fazia quando Luka ficava triste e era o que continuaria fazendo. Funcionava, então por que mudar o modo de consolar? Luka abraçou a morena de volta com força, como se não fosse soltar mais. Meiko começou a brincar com o cabelo rosado da outra, na tentativa de acalmá-la. Era possível ouvir os aplausos vindos da platéia, mas nenhuma dela ligou.

O contra-regra bateu na porta, chamando a atenção de Meiko. Ela se virou para ele, indicando com a mão que Luka não estava muito bem. Ele acenou coma cabeça e passou o recado adiante. O número delas seria adiado para o final da apresentação, dando tempo para que a garota se recuperar.

Luka levantou a cabeça para Meiko, perguntando quem tinha passado pelo camarim. A morena sorriu e disse para ela não se preocupar, que ainda tinham tempo até terem de subir no palco. A outra aparentemente não entendeu, não estava com a cabeça muito boa para pensar. Meiko sorriu de canto, explicando o ocorrido.

- Você sempre faz tudo por mim, Meiko… Obrigada… – Luka sorria, abraçando novamente a amiga ao agradecer.

Meiko riu de leve.

- Você que dá muito trabalho, Luka. – ela tinha um tom animado, tentando animar a garota.

Luka riu do comentário. Talvez desse mesmo muito trabalho para os outros… Meiko afrouxou um pouco o abraço, interrompendo os pensamentos de Luka e a fazendo levantar os olhos para seus orbes castanhos. A morena tinha um ar tranqüilo e olhava com ternura para a amiga. Então olhou ao redor, constatando que ninguém as observava.

- O que foi…? – Luka pareceu se preocupar.

Meiko tornou a olhar para a amiga, ajeitando uma mexa de cabelo que lhe caía pela face. Luka sentiu-se sem graça com o gesto, mas não reagiu, o que incentivou Meiko a continuar. A morena calmamente aproximou seu rosto do da outra, tocando as testas. Estavam tão próximas que suas respirações se misturavam.

Luka corou de leve com isso, ficando com a mente completamente vazia. Meiko viu nesse momento sua chance. Delicadamente pressionou os lábios da amiga com os próprios, começando a beijá-la. Era um beijo cheio de ternura e amor, que Luka logo correspondeu. Não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas pareceu um longo período para elas.

Quando Meiko se afastou, tinha um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto. Já a garota de cabelos rosados estava vermelha como um tomate. Aquilo tinha sido estranhamente agradável, apesar de estranho. As duas ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, sendo interrompidas pelas vozes vindo do corredor. Se as pessoas falassem um pouco mais baixo… Meiko acariciou o rosto da amiga, a soltando em seguida.

Luka apenas observava. O dueto delas tinha sido adiado para o fim do show… Seria possível que o tempo tivesse passado tão rápido? Não, ela achava que não. A mão de Meiko estendida em sua direção, no entanto, indicava que os pensamentos de Luka estavam errados. Era hora delas subirem ao palco.


End file.
